Dabloon Island Part 4
(in the jungle on Dabloon Island) Jack: Well this is just my luck. I help out a total stranger and he ends up holding me at gunpoint. Gonzo: I'm a pirate? What do you expect? Jack: Yeah I guess I can't blame you. I'm a pirate too. Gonzo: Really now? Jack: Yeah, a pirate captain at that. Gonzo: Same here! Jack: Well duh. I figured that's why they were the Gonzo Pirates. Gonzo: How about we have a little agreement. You help me find the treasure and we split it fifty fifty. You try to take it for yourself and I pulversize you. Jack: Well we were going to split it anyways.....I'll assist. Gonzo: That's a good boy. Men! Continue the search! Gonzo Pirates: Aye aye! (they disperse to look for the treasure) Jack: So Gonzo, do you have a bounty? Gonzo Pirates: 15 million beli. Jack: Well that's 15 million more than I have. Gonzo: So you're a newbie huh. Where's your crew? Jack: Looking for the treasure. I kinda ran off without them. Gonzo: That's never a good idea. Take your time and make the most strategic move. Jack: Hmm that's good advice. (one of Gonzo's crewmembers walks up to them) Gonzo: What is it? Pirate: We found the chest, but it was stolen by the Avalanche Pirates! Gonzo: Ugh, I hate those guys. I'll handle this. (he turns to Jack) You're coming with me. Jack: As if I'd miss a good fight. (Gonzo, Jack, and the Pirate dash off into the jungle. They reach an area where the Avalanche Pirates and Gonzo Pirates are fighting. Several Avalanche Pirates are guarding a chest) Gonzo: Men, destroy the chest if you need to, just don't let it get in the hands of those scoundrels. Jack: Whoah whoah whoah. Hold on now. You want to destroy it? Gonzo: I have plenty of treasure, this one chest means nothing to me. Jack: Well I need this treasure to buy a ship, so I'm not going to let you destroy it! Gonzo: Oh really? Well you'll have to fight me first! Jack: Well I suppose it's come to this. Ondo Ondo no Increase! Gonzo: A devil fruit power, huh? Well I don't need one to defeat you! Gonzo Strategize! Jack: What kind of lame attack is that? Nothing even happened. Ondo Ondo no Heat Wave! Gonzo: Gonzo Dodge! (he jumps out of the way) Jack: Okay, where did he go? Gonzo: Gonzo Surprise Attack! (he leaps out of nowhere and strikes Jack with a karate chop) Jack: Owwwww! Are you some kind of ninja? Gonzo: I guess you could say that. I've been through some basic training that is much more useful than the skills you know. Jack: Crap, this is turning into a battle from Naruto. Alright ninjaboy, show me your worst. Gonzo: Gonzo Camoflogue (he disappears) Jack: Uhhhhhhhh Gonzo: 'Gonzo Suprise Attack! '(he repeats the attack, but this time Jack blocks with his sword) Jack: Time to try out a new technique, 'Ondo Ondo no Molten Blade '(one of Jack's swords turns into molten steel and he uses it to stab Gonzo) Gonzo: ARGG (he coughs up blood and is defeated) Gonzo Pirates: We surrender! Avalanche Pirates: Seeya! (they run off with the treasure chest) Jack: Come back here! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories Category:Franky5